1. Field of the Invention
The present application describes a Snow Blanket or Snow Pad which generally relates to snow melting devices, and more specifically to a snow blanket or pad which will melt away this unwanted snow off cars and from around cars as well as from stairs and walkways around homes and businesses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Snow melting blankets are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to snow blankets and melting devices. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached from anything on today's market.